Todrickhall
| birth_place = Arlington, Texas | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Singer, writer, actor, choreographer, director, playwright | years_active = 1999–present | module = }} Todrick Hall (born April 4, 1985) is a vocalist, actor, director, choreographer and entertainer from Arlington, TX. He became well-known when he auditioned for the ninth season of American Idol, where he made it to the semi-finals. Since then, Hall has been performing on Broadway and YouTube. As of 2013, Hall is under the management of Scooter Braun Projects. He was featured in Forbes Top 30 under 30 in the Hollywood category in 2014. Post-American Idol Career Tour On July 10, 2014, Hall went on his first tour, Twerk Du Soliel, across the United States and featured IM5, Katie Stevens and Vonzell Solomon. ToddlerZ Ball will tour North America and the United Kingdom starting in San Diego on June 16, 2015. YouTube As of January 1, 2015, Hall has exceeded 1.2 million subscribers on his YouTube channel. Videos on his channel have been played 161.4 million times as of that same date.Todrick Hall's Youtube Channel He uploaded a video named Cell Black Django. Other videos of note include a flash mob thrown for Ariana Grande,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqtCcJsAmFw a reinvention of the Wizard of Oz starring Pentatonix which was directed by and also stars Hall,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkVeKb2igrg and a Beyonce themed flash mob performed in the middle of an actual Target store,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9q7R9qFcrbI which has garnered over 12 million views as of January 1, 2015, and which Beyonce personally publicly congratulated Hall on.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5ulDV1_wjU Virgin America In November 2013, Virgin America produced a pop-music safety video directed by Jon Chu with music by Jean-Yves "Jeeve" Decornet.Virgin America | Safety Dance Battle: Judges Hall starred in the video, and wrote the song and lyrics. Music Although Hall is mainly known for his video-driven projects, he also has many musically driven projects as well. In December 2013, Hall released a Christmas album entitled Dear Santa, with covers of "This Christmas" and "Sleigh Bells" and original songs "So Cold" and "SplitsOnXmasTrees."iTunes - Music - Dear Santa by Todrick Hall Hall has also produced a 2014 YouTube series entitled Pop Star High. Television On October 22, 2014, MTV announced that "Todrick," a docuseries following Hall, would be premiering in 2015.http://www.mtv.com/news/1971879/todrick-hall-web-parodies/ Variety confirmed that eight half-hour episodes were ordered.http://variety.com/2014/tv/news/mtv-todrick-hall-youtube-broke-a-game-show-1201336366/ On December 20, 2014, a Holiday themed commercial, produced by and starring Hall, premiered on MTV. The commercial doubled as both a year end roundup/holiday wish segment for celebrities appearing on MTV, as well as an ad for Hall's own upcoming MTV show. On December 31, 2014, during its New Year's Eve special, MTV further promoted the upcoming Hall docuseries with prominent ads. His reality show, Todrick, will premiere August 31, 2015 on MTV. Controversies While on American Idol, Hall was accused of fraud when he reportedly charged several parents a $50 fee for auditioning for a musical called "Oz, the Musical." The musical got cancelled, but money charged for the auditions was never refunded. Hall however denied that he, being the director rather than the producer, was ever involved in the financial aspect of the production. Hall also created a Kickstarter Campaign based on the Oz Musical concept. The goal of $5,000 was exceeded (Actual $5,277) by the deadline Oct 7, 2011 so the campaign was successfully funded. On July 16, 2013 the video was posted on YouTube. Selected videography and discography releases 2010-2011 * It Gets Better * McDonalds Drive Thru Song * Beyonce End Of Time Flash Mob * I Wanna Be On Glee * We Found Love duet with Siri * Without U duet with Tori Kelly (Creator; singer) 2012-2013 * Grown Woman Disney Parody * Beauty and the Beat * How The Grinch Stole Crenshaw * Dear Santa * Disney Dudez * Todrick Hall's The Wizard of Ahhhs feat. Pentatonix * Hold On, We're Going Home * The Hungry Games * Mean Gurlz * Spell Block Tango (as Scar from The Lion King) * Beyoncé'' (2013) - Choreographer - * Beyonce (2013) -actor uncredited-"Superpower" 2014 * (8 episodes) * Opening Act for the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards * Twerking in the Rain * Mary Poppin-Dem-Pills * Cinderfella * Mean Boys * All That Azz * Bridesmaidz 2 * Weavegirlz * Grown Woman * Disney Dudez 2 * Snow White and the Seven Thugs * Freaks Like Me (feat. the cast of Dance Moms) * Disney Dudez 3 * #BandCamp (with boyband IM5) * Cell Black Django * Alice in WeHoLand * Splits on Christmas Trees * Bitch Perfect 2015 * DRIVE * 90s Disney (ft. Shoshana Bean) * 4 Beyonce * Beauty And The Beat Boots * Bitch Better Have My Money * Pretty Boys (Public Service Announcement) * Evolution of Disney * Mickey Minaj * Pentatodrix * Low (Original Song) References External links * * Category:American Idol participants Category:African-American male singers Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:YouTube personalities Category:People from Arlington, Texas Category:21st-century American singers Category:American choreographers Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Singers from Texas